The Gravity Falls 20 day Challenge yay!
by Love for everyone
Summary: Yeah so this is where for 20 days straight I'll do the challenge thingy! After seeing some people doing this I wanted to so sit back and read my opinions! Also post your own in the reviews! Eh anyways go ahead and read!
1. Favorite Character!

**Hey guys so I'll be doing the Gravity Falls 20 day challenge! Yup we're gonna have some fun today! Ok welp here we go! Quite reading this and read my first chapter!**

Favorite Character:

Hmmm that's a hard one, I love all the characters but if I had to pick one it'd be Mabel.

I mean I love Dipper and even have a cartoon crush on him but sometimes he just can't let loose!

Mabel's awesome! She knits her own sweaters! Has a amazing personality! And is tuff.

She ain't no sissy that's for sure!

She's battled gnomes and many other monsters and even when Pacifica tried to tear down her walls she stood strong!

I can honestly say that I wish she was real. She seems like she would be a awesome friend and it's the whole unique Mabel thing she has that makes her so special.

Yet she's not perfect. I mean, let's be honest now, we've all had that moment when we literally want to scream at the tv, "MABEL!" in frustration.

Like when she mailed the gummy bear video to the mysterious mailbox in one of the Gravity Falls shorts.

But hey I still love her!

Who could stay mad at her?!

I couldn't, because, again she's just so awesome. And I love her care for Dipper. She sticks by him and cares about his feelings (mostly).

I also admire how she stands buy her opinions and style not caring what others think.

Also I for one love her chasing after those boys.

C'mon guys, if she didn't do that then she never would have met Mermando.

Ah Mermando. She's found the right guy!

And she brings out al the emotions when you watch her. She makes you laugh! She makes you annoyed! And she makes you feel sympathetic (remember 'the birds and the bees' talk?)

All in all she's my favorite character and I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Least Favorite Character!

Now that's easy! And I think we already know who it is! GIDEON FREAKING GLEEFUL! Ugh that guy sucks!

He's so full of himself and annoying! And he takes advantage of you too! Besides he's just plain creepy! And evil!

He tried to cut out Dipper's tongue thinking that Mabel loved him.

I'm GLAD he's in jail now! The little psychopath deserves it.

He had everyone in the town fooled too *evil laugh* well not anymore!

He's a cheater and I'm glad he's just a cartoon character. Because when he uses that puppy dog eyes thing I wanna throw up!

URG even thinking about him makes me wanna punch something!

And yes I know some of you guys reading this actually LIKE Gideon and I'm sorry ok?

But you have to admit he's bad!

And he's the kinda guy that will do anything to get what he wants and I know because he was willing to but out Dipper's tongue (and happy to do it too!) because he was obsessed with Mabel!

That guy makes me mad and I'm just burning steam here so…but yeah still! He's also selfish.

You know how he 'cares' about Mabel! NOT TRUE!

He KNEW she loved the Mystery Shack! And YET, he happily let her watch it FALL!

Yeah talk about CARING ALRIGHT! And after ALL OF THAT, he STILL expects her to even LIKE him!

HE HURT THE PINES FAMILY IN SO MANY WAYS I JUST WANNA SCREAM MY HEAD OF AHHHHHHHHHH!

THE GUY IS SUCH A BIG GIANT STINGING AND BITING WORDS THAT I CANNOT THINK OF AT THE TIME!

*pants* Ok…I-I think I'm done now…*cough cough* j-just let me *wheeze* catch my breath…

Ok well that's all for today, Gideon's a jerk and I have to go, bye!

Oh and for all the Gideon fangirls out there I'm sorry, it's your opinion and this is mine.


	3. Favorite Monster!

Ok guys I have to say I REALLY liked the gnomes.

They're really hilarious and I kinda have a bond with these characters because they were the first monster I ever saw!

They're really awkward oh and also, SHMEBULACK! He's my favorite of all the gnomes, besides Jeff.

I mean I just…(emotional music starts playing) I just feel this special bond with them, they…a year ago when I first saw them…

I-I'm sorry guys. Music off please (music stops). I just get really intense with those kinda things and…yeah…well I also like how they bath with squirrels. Scrub scrub.

Umm, should I talk more? Ok, yes I do also dislike them for making Mabel feel bad but still…you gotta love those guys.

(singing) Gnome, gnome, gnomey gnomey, gnome! Gnome, gnome!

Squirrels, they bath with squirrels! Squirrel, squirrel, squirrely squirrely, squirrel! Squirrel, squirrel!

Beards, they all have beards. Beards beards, beardy, beardy, beards! Beard beard!

Are you guys still reading?! Oh…well that's it sorry for the short chapter…

**Review please!**


	4. Favorite Theory!

Ok guys, my favorite theory is that Stan has a twin brother Stanley.

Yes many people believe this and there are a lot of things that could make this possible.

Also because most of the theories I liked have been proven wrong or are unheard of. Eh, anywho! It would make sense.

Remember during Carpet Diem when Stan seemed anxious to get out of the secret room, and how he slipped those glasses of a shelf?

And, in another scene in that episode he was caught staring at them! PROOF RIGHT HERE!

Ahem, moving on. We call him Stanley because on Stan's car the license plate says: STNLYMBL!

And Stan's name is Stanford, but why does he have that on his license plate?! MORE PROOF!

Next, Stan has had two flash backs of himself.

In one, it was the seventies. In the other, no one knows but we think it's still the seventies. Stan looked different in each! For example, the hair, chin, noes! EVEN MORE PROOF!

And lastly in Dreamcapers, while Stan was boxing there was a boy with the same skin tone, hair color, hair shape, and boxing uniform!

*takes deep breath* SUPER MEGA ULTRA PROOOF!

I've heard that both twins joined the secret society we all know about so well. Stanley to in trouble and something bad happened to him.

I've also heard that Stan and Stanley got in a fight and they went separate ways.

Personally I think it's the first. I like this theory because it has PROOF and some truth to it.

Now if you'll excuse me I have to post this and then go find something Gravity Falls related!


	5. Favorite AU!

I like Monster Falls a lot! And also cause besides Depravity Falls and Reverse Pines are the only other ones I know. Anywho~!

I like it because now they're the monsters that they usually hunt! I don't know much about it though…do they go on human hunts?

Well still it's pretty awesome though, heh heh I like seeing cute little pictures of Dipper as a deerataur! And Mabel as a mermaid! *gasp*

*in high happy voice* NOW HER AND MERMANDO CAN BE TOGETHER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*takes big breath* Sorry I just realized that and that made me happy.

Also I think Robbie being a zombie fitted him, and Wendy being a werewolf.

In my one-shot in my one of my stories "I There for You" I added my own OC to that AU.

She's a werecat. Heh heh… Anywho~!

I like Reverse Pines too though! I think it's really cool how all the characters are in the places their rivals are! And y'know I think they maybe could have ended up like that if things had ended up differently for them.

Like Gideon for example, maybe if he hadn't found the book and become a celebrity he could have just been that sweet little nine year old from Texas living next door.

And Pacifica, maybe if she and her family had never became popular and wealthy she would have been one of those girls laughing along with each other at one of Mabel's sleepovers!

And Dipper and Mabel, if they had always lived in Gravity Falls, found the book, became wealthy and popular, and celebrities…they could have been exactly how Gideon and Pacifica are.

It depends on what happens to you! If Wendy had been raised like Robbie she would have become a goth chick.

If Robbie had been raised like Wendy he would have been the lumberjacks' son.

I think I'm getting off topic. Eh, anywho~! (I'm saying that a lot aren't I?) I don't really like Depravity Falls, mostly because it scares me…at times.

Sometimes I like it because at time I get into that mood where I'm all about creepy stuff.

You can tell that I get like that because of my sketchbook.

But yeah at times I really like it because it's creepy and gory and at times I really don't like it because it's creepy and gory.

Man I'm getting really off topic aren't I? No? Ok.

I'd like to know about more AUs so if you guys know about any more review them because I like AUs!

Ok well that's it for me I guess. I like all the AUs I know of except Depravity Falls at times.

Remember! Reality is a illusion the universe is a hologram! BYE GOLD! BYE!


	6. Favorite Outfit!

Ok I just have to say, I loved Mabel and Waddles matching sweaters in Land Before Swine. It was so adorable I couldn't stand it.

I mean the two are already so cute together having a Pig Dance Party and then snuggling on the floor matching sweaters just make it all the more cuter…

I want a pig like Waddles.

Anyways I also loved how Mabel's face was on Waddle's sweater and Waddle's face was on Mabel's sweater!

*giggles* THEY ARE SO ADORABLE AND I BUSTED OUT LAUGHING WHEN I SAW THEIR SWEATERS!

Umm, should I say more about stuff?

Ok…cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute….

Is what I was thinking when I saw that outfit. So as you can see I love cute things so…heh heh.

And Mabel and Waddles are pretty much the cutest things in the world. So obviously this is my favorite outfit.

Anywho~! I love that outfit and I'm sorry about the short chapter.


	7. Scariest Moment!

I think the scariest moment in Gravity Falls for me was when Bill shot the two boys from Dream Boy high out of the sky and they burned up and died.

I mean seriously! They died in front of everyone's eyes!

Disney was actually kinda crazy for letting that happen.

When that happened I seriously almost screamed. I mean at first I thought it was funny but then they died!

*shudder* It freaked me out. Bill's insane.

And poor Mabel, first her cuteness and then her dream boys!

I even thought I saw their skeletons before they burned up!

I mean am I the only one who thinks this?!

If so I don't see why because that was seriously kinda dark and freaky! And they were so unsuspecting!

And guys I am not easily freaked out, really I'm not!

I can watch YouTube videos with blood and scary crap and I'm usually the only one not freaked out.

Like my friends are genially freaked out by how I'm not freaked out.

But guys, that part was SO freaky I can't even…and I've seen ghost videos!

Ok guys I was just so freaked out! And yeah scary and weird and dark.


	8. Favorite Moment!

Hmm favorite moment eh? *tapping chin* I have no idea! No wait!

Hm…oh yeah I have one, you know at the part in Gideon Rises when Gideon's robot is destroyed and everything is quite.

And you see the rubble littering the ground but no twins and you think, _OH GO THEY'RE DEAD IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME IT-_

And then the twins heroically hang down from Mabel's grappling hook! And you look up into the heavens and scream.

"YES! THANK YOU! YES OH MABEL YOU GENIUS THANK YOU GRAPPLING HOOK THANK-"

And then you realize that your missing precious Gravity Falls time and turn back to he TV.

Oh wait…did you not scream and think it should have been me? Well I did! Anyways I loved that part because it played with my emotions.

It made me feel confused, then sad, then depressed, then angry, then furious, then surprised, then confused again, then extremely happy, then excited, then happy again.

And that's why it my favorite part! And also I liked it because I knew that someday Mabel's grappling hook would make a difference!

And I was right! Ha cha cha! *music plays in the background!*

Boom boom boom! Yeah I was right but no one really cared about her grappling hook did they?! Scratch that, some did.

But still! I knew someday shed would use it for more than breaking lamps! *smashing sound in the background*

MABEL QUITE BREAKING MY LAMPS TO TURN THEM OFF IT JUST COSTS ME MONEY!

My extreme love for Gravity Falls brought her and Dipper into my FanFiction story realm. Now she's staring at me as I write this.

MABEL QUITE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!

Ha ha, I stole her computer. Now I'm gonna write me up some cheeseburgers!Mabel just stole my computer! Well there's a first for everything…

I told Dipper the grappling hook was a good idea, he just rolled his eyes and payed for the new lamp and window.

Mabel quite stealing my computer!

Ugh she keeps writing on my computer about teen vampires and urging me to post them. I've wasted enough of your time.

Bye bye.


	9. Favorite Minor Character!

Hmm, well I have to say I really like Candy! She's considered a minor character right? Well I think she's funny and really cool.

"Candy falls down now!" Ha ha ha ha ha ha hilarious! She's really cool! And funny.

And a lot of other things. Plus she seems really smart! And the human improvement thing is awesome.

I'm gonna start doing that now…

And she looks cool two! Glasses power! Um I don't have much else to say. Sorry Candy!

But yeah she's awesome! LFE signing out~! (that's my new way of ending a chapter!


	10. Place I wanna go!

Ok guys so I think you all know where I wanna go but I'll say it anyway.

THE MYSTERY SHACK! But I think pretty much all the fallers wanna go to the Mystery Shack so…

But still! I can play with Waddles! And go behind the vending machine! And steal- er I mean borrow one of the Pine Tree hats!

And watch TV in the chair! And look at the ship painting! And watch Darrel grow!

And summon Bill- I mean read the book! Heh heh…**you heard nothing.** And do a bunch of other stuff!

And I would make a attraction and work there! It would be awesome! *sighs wistfully* Awesome…

Hu?! Oh, um do you want me to go on. Ok, My-stery Shack! Mystery Shack!

Pow! My-stery Shack! Mystery Shack! Oh yeah! My-stery shack! Mystery Shack!

Grunkle Stan hanging out in vending machine!

Pow! My-stery Shack! Mystery Shack! Oh yeah! My-stery shack! Mystery Shack!

Dipper and Mabel hanging out with MOOOOLD!

Pow! My-stery Shack! Mystery Shack! Oh yeah! My-stery shack! Mystery Shack!

*jumps* JAZZ HANDS! *does jazz hands!*

Oh man I love jazz hands. Well I'm done now. Yay.

This is LFE signing of~!


	11. Favorite Teen!

Umm, I'd have to say Wendy because she's so cool and collected. I kinda look up to her! A little.

But anyway she's kinda everything I wanna be when I become her age, I want SUPER long hair, I already have long hair but I want it LONGER!

And she's kinda what I think I'd look like as a girl her age, but prettier and without glasses. And without boys sneakers.

So yeah she's cool and funny and strong! And cool! Yeah that's pretty much it…

There's a teen who I like most!

She cool and awesome and doesn't boast!

She's Wendy! She the lumberjacks daughter!

She Wendy! And Dipper thinks she's hot!

La la la la, LA LA! La la la, la LAA LAAAA!

She's the girl I envy!

Sheeeeeee's….

WEEENNNDYYYYY! *jazz hands*

(I'm putting songs in a lot of theses aren't I?)

This is LFE signing of~!


	12. Favorite Song!

I only know two songs…the Lamby Lamby song and Mabel's rap. And I think we all know what it is!

THE LAMY LAMY DANCE~! EEEEH! IT'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

*ten years later*

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *finally breaths in* Sorry caps lock.

Any ways it's so adorable and cute and…it features Dippy! Yay!

Why does he have to be so cute and I can't have him?! Oh no now I sound like a crazy stalker!

NOOOOO!

Oooh.

Who wants a lamby lamby lamby?!

I do! I do!

So go out and meet your mammy mammy mammy!

Hi there! Hi there!

So march march march around the daisies!

Don't don't don't you forget about the babies!

Dun dun dun, don, don!

*comes back with a lame* That kid is a wizard at making me buy things I don't want. Well now I have a lamb.

I'll pretend it's a puppy! I've always wanted a puppy…oh no she's chewing on my jeans! Bad lamb! Bad!

Daww I can't stay mad at you~! *hugs* *notices you*

CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT?! Gosh! Kids theses days (I say that every day) with their rap and their slang!

Being rude and interrupting me and my puppy! I mean lamb!

Well now I'm off topic thanks a lot! I'm gonna end this now and cuddle my puppy! I mean lamb!

This is LFE signing off~!


	13. Creature I'd like to see!

Uh, guys, I think we all know this one. BILL CIPHER! Oh god that guy is so awesome and funny!

And I love the whole, reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE! Ha ha ha!

And he's really cool! I hope he appears more in Season Two (ALEX HIRSCH HURRY UP WITH THAT PLEASE!) 'cause he was really funny and cool in Dreamcaperers!

And I loved when he said, "It's funny how dumb you are!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

And his laugh! Oh gosh that laugh is so funny!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

Oh oh oh!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

Yeah yeah yeah!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

What a dapper little demon dressed up in his bow tie and hat~!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

He's insane but who cares?

Bill. Ciiipher~!

His high pitched voice annoys the crap out of Pines!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

But I think we all agree, we love this guy 'cause you see, he's...

BILL CIPHER~!

Welp, I finished my song. I'm gonna go.

This is LFE signing off~!


	14. Favorite Pairing!

Ok most of you guys know this already 'cause I have it in my bio but I really like WenDip, and I know some of you are thinking, _But she's to old for him yada, yada, yada, clang, clang, clang!_

Guys face it, in ten years, three years of age difference WON'T MATTER! I know some adults and two of them have like a ten year age difference and they're going out!

THREE YEARS WILL NOT MATTER! Besides I can tell that Wendy cares deeply for the twins, and she has a good bond with Dipper, given time she could get feelings for the guy.

That's why I enjoy reading some of the stories that pair WenDip and Dipper becomes older and they go out. I really believe that if he was older (and taller) they would go out!

And here's some proof: At that fateful day at the carnival Dipper won Wendy a stuffed animal that she wanted really badly and she didn't go out with Robbie (I wish!).

Then later on they're seen on the tunnel of love! And Wendy is doing everything with him! PROOF!

Yeah I've been thinking long and hard on this so guys don't just say it's wrong! REMEMBER!

Tunnel. Of. LOVE! I can't believe no one even thought of this! C'mon guys are you color blind and blind?! There were pink and red hearts!

I've actually been looking forward to this chapter a lot so that I can share my findings!

Anyways yeah they're cute together and I would be the happiest girl in the world if Disney made that happen (which they probably won't).

Ah, WenDip.

Sorry this is short but I have nothing else to say…

This is LFE signing off~!


	15. Guest Star I'd like to see!

I want Matt Smith…why? Well he's british and I think that'd be a cool thing to spice up the shop, two he's funny, three he's the eleventh doctor and he's my favorite of all the doctors.

Besides the tenth, but anyways yeah I think It's be cool to have him on the show and he's the only actor that comes to mind.

Yup…ok I don't really have a song for this one to make it longer so I'm just gonna go sorry this is so short.

This is LFE signing off~!


	16. Favorite TV program!

I wanna watch Duck-tective so freaking badly…seriously I wanna make it a thing.

I'm gonna go to whoever creates TV shows, and I'm gonna make them get a duck, train it to be smart, and make a TV show. I'll use my mind powers.

Why you ask? IT'S A DUCK SOLVING CRIMES! CAN YOU GET MORE AWESOME?! Sorry for caps BUT STILL!

Am I the only one who's ever just stopped and thought, _I want to see a TV show where a duck solves mysteries._ Yeah I probably am…

Duck-Teec-tive!

He's a genius….

Duck-Teec-tive!

He waddles!

Duck-Teec-tive!

He's a genius….

Duck-Teec-tive!

He waddles!

A bam bam bam bam bam bam!

He's got two webbed feet and likes to solve!

The mysteries we can't resolve!

He's gotta nack for crime and a bill!

So watched out fellas, he knows who you killed.

Duck-Teec-tive!

He's a genius….

Duck-Teec-tive!

He waddles!

Duck-Teec-tive!

He's a genius….

Duck-Teec-tive!

He waddles!

*really fast* Duck-Tective! He's a genius….Duck-Tective! He waddles! BAM!

How do you guys soldier through my terrible songs?! Oh and did anyone else read that like it was jazz music?

This is LFE signing off~!


	17. Favorite Antagonist!

BILL CIPHER! I love that guy! He's so funny and he's so insane he makes me feel less insane! *looks out window*

OH MY GOD A FLYING PANDA!

See what I mean, anyways he's so cool and I love his whole 'scary-demon-thing'. And thanks to him I now steal gold!

SO….

I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU BILL!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

Oh oh oh!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

Yeah yeah yeah!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

What a dapper little demon dressed up in his bow tie and hat~!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

He's insane but who cares?

Bill. Ciiipher~!

His high pitched voice annoys the crap out of Pines!

Bill. Ciiipher~!

But I think we all agree, we love this guy 'cause you see, he's...

BILL CIPHER~!


	18. Favorite Quote!

My favorite quote is when Quentin Trembly was doing his speech and said, "The only thing we have to fear, is GIANT man-eating spiders!"

Words to live by, words to live by. Spider's are little demons from down there, they are awful beasts that suck your blood and bite you! *shudders*

Anything with more than four legs is no to be trusted! Except for crabs, they're adorable. Yes I have a bad case of spider-phobia…

But never mind that! Yeah Trembly is awesome! I kinda wish he had been president, the world would have been a better place…

Or broken and filled with massive fires…But yeah he's funny! "I ate a salamander and jumped out the window!" Ha ha ha priceless! Ummmm….

Should I go on? Ok, my second favorite is when Bill said: "Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE!" Hey guys.

Stan told Robbie to bury his gold, GOLD! What. Is. Up. With. That?! Hm?

Anyways…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

WHAT?! Oh sorry, I had so much food…oh yeah! HAPPY FOOD DAY! Yeah that's what I call Thanksgiving.

You guys convinced I'm crazy yet? Ha ha I'm jus messing with ya! You've probably figured that out a LONG time ago! Silly me! Anyways…am I off topic? I'm gonna start talking about Food Day now.

I should have told my mom instead of a turkey I wanted a dinosaur. Why? Why not? My dad feels the same way. He said he wanted a Steak-a-saurus.

I was horrified, I was like, "DAD THAT'S A PEACEFUL DINOSAUR!"

Duh, you should eat the meat eater dinosaurs!

But seriously, if you cooked a dinosaur it would feed you, your family, the neighbors, and the homeless!

YOU COULD FEED THE HOMELESS! IMAGINE WHAT GOOD THAT COULD DO! Ah, dinosaur Food Day…

Well that's enough for of topic day-dreaming! Now I'm gonna go! HAPPY THANKSGIVING/FOOD DAY!

This is LFE signing off~!


	19. Favorite Episode!

YOU EXPECT ME TO CHOOSE?! WHAT?! HOW IN THE NAME OF CHEESEBURGERS DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHOOSE JUST ONE EPISODE?!

God! People today, *grumpy* do you REALLY expect me to choose….I can sense you nodding as you read this. FINE!

Um, I'd have to say…The Deep End, now, I LOVE Gideon Rises and Dreamcaperers but…as you guys know Mabel is my favorite character and she finally got a guy!

I like Mermando a lot, but y'know I read what his name meant….yeah Alex Hirsch really should have looked up what the name meant…

Just look it up, I don't have the heart to say it…

BUT ANYWAYS! Yeah I loved the plot of The Deep End, heh heh Pool Jail…but you know what, RUBBER DUCKY REVOLUTION! LET'S DO THIS!

GRAB THE DUCKS AND WE'LL MAKE A BREAK FOR IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA-Ugh, sorry, I let my childish side run loose for a second…

Yeah but I also loved at how at the end Mabel got her first kiss, *childish laugh* And so did Dipper. WHAT HOW DID YOU GUYS NOT SEE THAT COMING?!

Oh~! I just saw what I'm gonna be doing tomorrow as a chapter! YAY! Well aw the story's gonna be over…but still!

Now I want sushi...


	20. Why I love Gravity Falls!

A young girl stands in a white room. She has golden hair, green eyes, blue glasses, pale skin, and freckles. She's tall and looks about twelve.

She wears a slightly baggy gray sweater with sleeves that cover her hands, bootcut jeans, and gray and blue boy sneakers. She wears a sliver neckless that has the name **LOVE FOR EVERYONE **printed across it.

She shuffles nervously, "Ok guys, I felt like I had to say this in person because its EVERYTHING I love about Gravity Falls," she says.

**LFE** then coughs nervously, "But I'm a little shy in front of all these readers so I think I'm just gonna do this…"

She then raises her hand and flicks her wrist. Her eyes glow green and a book rises out of the ground, it opens and the pages flip to one where the following words are printed neatly:

Why I love Gravity Falls? I have to say, for one, it's the weirdness. It like the disney show version of me! I'm a mystery!

Ha ha anyways, yeah it's not one of those disney shows where you know whats gonna happen, blah, blah, blah, boring, boring, boring, clang, clang, clang.

Not that I don't not like those shows but…ya know. Any ways, it's so…unique, Gravity Falls. It's just the whole…thing.

It's how all the good things that make a Tv show are in Gravity Falls. Humor, mystery, suspense, sweet moments, scary moments, all different kinds of interesting characters!

I mean, this is one of the few shows where I only hate the charters that are supposed to be hated! And what other show is realistic and yet totally not realistic at the same time?!

Yeah, name one other show! You can't! Ha! Anyways, yeah Gravity Falls just has that thing, normally when a character hits a ball out of a window and hits another character at night they don't question it!

NOT NORMAL BUT TOTALY AWESOME!

You see Gravity Falls isn't just some 'annoying retarded disney show' (my best friends' words…), it's, smart, interesting, deep, cute, sweet, awesome, epic, scary, frustrating, amazing, well written, cunning, crafty, work of pure genius!

I really don't see why some people don't like it! But I know what they did, they turned on the first episode and said, "Oh god this sweater girl has such an annoying voice and this is just a idiotic disney cartoon, I don't have time for this it's probably just gonna be another annoying predictable cartoon." And turned it off.

Why? Because they didn't give it a chance! Now, at first glance a long time ago I saw the Percy Jackson series.

Years and years ago, and I said, "Nah it does't seem good." And walked away, a year later I read it again, and I still love it to this day and can't wait for the next book in the Heroes of Olympus!

I also said that about Doctor Who when my dad first showed me it, and to this day I love both things. That's what theses people did and if they had given it a chance.

Watched that very first episode to the very end, they probably would have liked it. Gravity Falls seems to have something for every age group.

Technical adults like it! And then old adults! It's so awesome!

Gravity Falls is…is…

The book closed. **LFE **smiled, "Guys, Gravity Falls is like, a cooler version of life, it's not like this perfect world where everything always goes right, if it was Robbie and Wendy would have never gotten together (I wish)."

She then smiled, "And THAT'S why I love Gravity Falls," she finished.


End file.
